Uxie
Uxie (Japanese: ユクシー Yukushii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is part of the Lake Guardians, along with Mesprit and Azelf, found in the Sinnoh region. Biology Physiology Uxie is a greyish-blue, fairy-like Pokémon. Uxie has a two long, leaf-like tails encrusted the red gems. It has yellow face and its eyes are closed. Uxie's eyes are closed because it is said to wipe the memories of all who gaze upon it. Uxie has a yellow brain-like helmet with another red gem onto its forehead. Normally, Uxie is a genderless Pokémon but it is referred to as male in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Evolution Uxie does not evolve. Game Info Pokémon Platinum Along with Mesprit and Azelf, Uxie will help guide the player through the Distortion World to capture Giratina. After the game is completed, the player can head back to Lake Acuity and capture Uxie. Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Darkness/Time/Sky, it was found in Fogbound Lake. Just like its species, it was so knowledgeable and loyal of all Pokémon. It is shown that he can create illusions, being credited with creating all knowledge in the Pokémon universe. Uxie was first encountered after the hero and partner defeats Groudon (which is made by an illusion), and it appears, allowing them to enter Fogbound Lake.The Guild members appeared and got shocked after they saw an illusion Groudon generated by Uxie. As they start watching the giant fountain-like light alongside with Volbeat and Illumise, Uxie feels happy of everyone's visit and Chatot tells everyone to go back to the guild after a big expedition. Uxie lets them go, warning them to keep this place a secret from the outside. Some time later, Grovyle defeats Uxie and steals the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake. Uxie was mentioned when the player defeats Mesprit, informing the player that Uxie is aware that its Time Gear was stolen because Uxie used telepathy to tell her what happened. Pokémon Black 2/White 2 After the player had defeated the Champion, they can go to the areas past the Skyarrow Bridge. In Nacrene City, the player can head to the Nacrene Museum, and once they are right in front of the entrance, a text box will read that a mysterious presence can be felt, and if they would like to search around. If they choose yes, Uxie will appear. Game locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Smart|3}} 6 |[[Imprison]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Smart|1}} 16 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 21 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2}} 31 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 36 |Future Sight|80|90|15|Psychic|Special|Smart|2}} 46 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 51 |'Extrasensory'|80|100|30|Psychic|Special|Cool|2}} 61 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|2}} 66 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 76 |[[Memento]]|—|100|10|Dark|Status|Tough|0}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime Uxie has appeared in the anime once, after a major battle with Paul, one of Ash's Pokémon was seriously injured in battle, they need to find a berry to heal Monferno, with no other options, Brock went to Lake Acuity to find the Berry. While searching for the berry, Brock spotted a strange shape on the lake's surface, which turned out to be Uxie. Uxie has also appeared in another episode, where it sided with Brock. Dialga and Palkia apparently have started to fight again. Mesprit then teams up with Dawn, whilst Azelf teams up with Ash. They all work together to calm the two down, while Cynthia is nearby watching. * Uxie (anime) Trivia * Uxie's name is a combination of you and pixie, which is a magical being. The U in its name may also derive from "university," a particularly prestigious type of college, tying in with its knowledge theme. University is often shortened to just "U." * Uxie's psychic powers are incredibly strong, and it is said that it can go anywhere without looking or being hit by an object. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Uxie is the only member of the Lake Trio that does not engage the player in direct battle. Gallery 480Uxie_DP_anime.png 480Uxie_DP_anime_2.png 480Uxie_DP_anime_3.png 480Uxie_Dream.png 480Uxie_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 480Uxie_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 480Uxie Pokémon HOME.png Uxie trophy SSBB.png Uxie-GO.png fr:Créhelf pl:Uxie pt-br:Uxie Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Lake Guardians Category:Ancient Pokémon